starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gran/Leyendas
Los gran eran humanoides mamíferos inteligentes nativos del planeta Kinyen, aunque tenían colonias por toda la galaxia, incluyendo en los planetas Hok y Malastare. Biología y apariencia Los gran podían ser identificados fácilmente por sus tres ojos y su hocico semejante al de las cabras. Las mujeres gran tenían tres senos.Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees Los gran podían sentir las emociones de otros gran al notar sutiles cambios en el calor corporal y color de la piel. Los gran tenían una visión excelente, pues podían ver más colores que otras especies e incluso ver en el infrarrojo. Los gran tenían dos estómagos, pues evolucionaron a partir de animales de pastoreo herbívoros que vivían en manadas en las montañas de Kinyen''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' sobreviviendo con el pasto de cabra local, del que los gran seguían gustando. Los gran masticaban y digerían su comida muy lentamente, saboreándola cuidadosamente. Una sola comida les podía tomar casi un día para terminar, más a menudo un gran no necesitaba comer por días después de ello.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Una mutación genética recesiva a veces causaba que algunos gran sufrieran de extremidades deformadas, con manos y pies de tamaño anormalmente grande. Si bien esto no afectaba el desempeño del individuo para hacer trabajo fino, a menudo provocaba aislamiento social. Los científicos gran estudiaron determinadamente ese rasgo para tratar de encontrar una cura.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Sociedad y cultura thumb|left|170px|Gran en comunión con la naturaleza en [[Kinyen/Leyendas|Kinyen.]] La pacífica naturaleza de la sociedad gran era un reflejo de su mundo natal, Kinyen. Kinyen tenía enormes pastizales y tierras altas, un denso y hermoso bosque, y uno de los ríos más largos y claros del Sector Sumitra. La belleza de este planeta, y la necesidad de los primitivos gran de agruparse para defenderse de los depredadores ayudó a los gran a desarrollar fuertes lazos con el hogar y la familia en su sociedad. Una vez que se convirtieron en una especie civilizada, los gran crearon reservas naturales para los carnívoros que alguna vez los amenazaron. Los gran tenían parejas de por vida, formando lazos tan fuertes que generalmente morían a los pocos días de la muerte de su compañero. Era raro que un gran dejara su planeta de origen después de tomar un compañero o compañera. Los gran protegían mucho a sus familias y eran de los padres más devotos de la galaxia. Esto era debido a su poderosa y sensible vista, que podía sentir las emociones de sus compañeros e hijos. La sociedad gran mantenía su balance al establecer estrictas cuotas de profesiones, y asegurándose de que los jóvenes gran fueran educados para un trabajo específico de acuerdo a sus talentos particulares. Si bien otras especies que valoraban la libre voluntad criticaban un sistema social tan rígido, para los gran era lógico y esencial. La religión gran revolvía alrededor del culto a la diosa Doellin. thumb|150px|[[Ask Aak/Leyendas|Ask Aak, un senador de la República Galáctica.]] Los gran tenían una gran necesidad de compañía y un gran que se quedaba solo por demasiado tiempo perdía la razón o moría de soledad. Generalmente necesitaban otros gran como compañía, mas algunos gran podían formar lazos suficientemente fuertes con alienígenas. El castigo más temido para los grans era el exilio. A los gran solitarios y proscritos, a menudo vistiendo de negro para evitar memorias dolorosas sobre las coloridas ciudades de su mundo natal, los espaciales experimentados normalmente les daban un amplio espacio. Los gran aislados de su sociedad a menudo eran poco confiables, fácilmente sobornados y adictos a drogas y licores, pensaban que eran astutos y subestimados. En cambio, los gran dentro de su sociedad eran pacíficos y amistosos, con un fuerte sentido de su lugar en la sociedad e instintos no egoístas que ponían al bien común por delante de sus necesidades individuales.Gran en el Databank Con lazos tan fuertes formados dentro de la comunidad gran, no sorprende que concentraran sus ciudades en áreas muy pequeñas, para que siempre estuvieran en contacto con sus muchos parientes. Estas ciudades, que albergaban a la mayoría de la población de Kinyen, también eran sitio del pequeño gobierno de los gran. El gobierno era un relajado grupo de delegados de las familias gran más importantes que usualmente controlaban diferentes aspectos de la sociedad gran. Un delegado era seleccionado al azar cada tres y medio años estándar para ser el líder de este grupo. La única razón por la que este sistema funcionaba era por la sensibilidad pacífica de los gran. Los únicos conflictos de importancia entre los gran tomaron lugar en la historia temprana de Kinyen, antes del 10.000 ABY. Incluso estas guerras resultaron de asuntos de supervivencia, en vez de fuertes conflictos emocionales entre los gran de naciones rivales. Historia thumb|150px|left|Un cazador gran. Los gran de Kinyen mantuvieron una civilización pacífica por más de diez milenios antes de la caída de la República Galáctica. Durante un periodo expansionista cerca del 1.000 ABY, se establecieron colonias en Hok y Malastare. Sin embargo, los colonos emigrantes desbalancearon significativamente la sociedad gran en Kinyen. Sintiendo que estaban destruyendo muchas familias y diluyendo a la raza gran, el gobierno reaccionó con políticas aislacionistas y prohibió la emigración no autorizada de Kinyen y limitó a los alienígenas a sectores especiales de las ciudades. Esto protegió a la sociedad gran, pero también aisló a los gran de Hok y Malastare que habían comenzado a formar lazos fuertes con sus nuevos hogares. Las colonias gran continuaron independientemente, continuando con los fuertes lazos sociales de la sociedad gran pero con códigos más relajados. Estos códigos sociales relajados permitían más corrupción en los niveles más altos de la sociedad colonial gran. Uno de los ejemplos más infames fue el Protectorado Gran de Malastare, que subyugó a la población dug nativa, tratándola como poco más que esclavos e incluso reubicándolos al continente occidental de su propio planeta. El comportamiento de los gran de Malastare era inusual, pues la mayoría de los gran de Kinyen eran pacíficos y calmados y aborrecían la violencia, prefiriendo maneras pacíficas para adaptarse a las situaciones difíciles. La elevada tasa de corrupción, al igual que la brutalidad hacia los dugs, hicieron que algunos gran en Kinyen concluyeran que los gran de Malastare ya no eran gran. thumb|Un gran. Los gran de Malastare tenían mucho poder en el Senado Galáctico durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica, representados por el corrupto senador Aks MoeStar Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma y su sucesor, el influyente miembro del Comité Leal Ask Aak.Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones Hok también produjo un gran conocido en esa era, el podracer Mawhonic. Durante el Imperio Galáctico los gran perdieron influencia. En algún momento el Imperio demandó acceso a todas las partes de Kinyen y destruyó una de sus ciudades cuando los gran protestaron. Esto obligó a los gran de Kinyen a colaborar con el Imperio. Algunos gran de la era Imperial apoyaban secretamente a la Alianza Rebelde, usualmente por vías pacíficas, por ejemplo suministrando comida a los Rebeldes. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los gran desaprobaban la rebelión abierta, e incluso los simpatizantes Rebeldes insistieron en que las acciones militares no eran aceptables en su planeta natal. Gran Notables *Ainlee Teem - Perdió la elección ante el senador Palpatine. *Aks Moe - Senador de Malastare en el Senado Galáctico. *Ask Aak - Senador de Malastare y miembro del Comité Leal. *Burbakker Teep - Traficante de armas buscado por la Fuerza de Seguridad de la República. *Maks Leem - Maestro Jedi. *Mawhonic - corredor de vainas de Hok . *Ninopas Orocc - Buscado por la Policía de Coruscant. *Ree-Yees - Exiliado de Kinyen y asociado de Jabba Desilijic Tiure. *Si - Exiliado y comandante en la Fuerza de Defensa de la Alianza Galáctica. *Ukon Eyste - Asesino a sueldo y convicto por homicidio. *Zuulan Sentar - Esclavizador buscado por el Genoharadan. *Philo - Senador en el Senado Galáctico *Kharrus - Senador en el Senado Galáctico Apariciones *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *[[Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (comics)|Comic de Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma]] *[[Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (videojuego)|Videojuego de Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (comics)|Comic de Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' * *''Spy Girls'' *''Las Guerras Clon Capítulo 21'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars The Force Unleashed'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Secret of Tet-Ami'' *''Falling Star'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''Tall Tales'' Fuentes thumb|170px|Un gran. * *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Gran Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (G)